EPIC STORY TIME!!! SPRING BREAK 2013 EDITION
(-9000^47)505+y+5/7-x+4747=k seconds later, a Massive Wave of Nothingness similar to the one that occurred on 12/21/12 occurred. As the name implies, it did nothing. Jimmy Johnson Type-17 suddenly then got mad because his cold soup turned warm. It was discovered that Tyler Follo was behind it. However, he unleashed his clone Tyler Folllo to eliminate them. However (again), the Nope Plane landed in front of him and he died. Spencer managed to escape the Late Heavy Bombardment, only to enter a portal to the Future Heavy Bombardment, where he got bombarded again. This caused Steven to laugh uncontrollably for 2,031 minutes. Derek arrived in Qatar (Which is WAAAY more epic than Dubai, BTW) to establish a new Epicness Portal. However, Spencer, who thought Dubai is more epic (not true) tried to intervene, but Elise teleported him to the Overpopulated Dimension, where he became Eternal Doctor Beat Bitch. Steven then stated “THAT’S WHAT YOU GET FOR DOUBTING STEVONIA!!!” Then it was Friday Movie Day, so everyone got together to watch EuroNews, because EuroNews is epic. Bionicle: The Legend Reborn was also watched. Steven then entered the building with a massive boom box blaring “Friday”. Targnil eliminated him for that. The Obama Police smashed through the wall, and were about to fire their M16s when they all simultaneously broke at the same time. Then Flynn epically failed at flying a Recognizer, and it smashed through the other wall. Luckily, the 47 Fighters escaped the collapsing building right as The Meta smashed through the ceiling. Giant WALL-E then came and compacted the planets Eruhfiuhguosgig, Cfdhufguergfayrgfur, and Pickles into a large cube, which was renamed EruhfiuhguosgigCfdhufguerfayrgfurPickles. It was decided that this would be Spencer’s home planet, so the planet was covered in portals to the Late Heavy Bombardment, except for one square foot section, which was a picture of Brittany. Spencer decided he would rather be bombarded, and this made Brittany so mad that she FIRED HER LAZAR at him, and he went to the Overpopulated Dimension. Then Trevor came back to life, and tried to join forces with Tyler Follo so they could kill everyone. However, even Tyler Follo didn’t want to join forces with him, so he remained forever alone. (Remember Brittany dumped him for Spencer’s clone from EST 2 back in EST TSC 5.) Derek then realized that a very large number of people he knew were going to Washington D.C. for Spring Break, so he knew he’d have to hold down the fort (USS Macon) for awhile, as well as keep Steven and Spencer from constantly fighting over whose name sounded cooler. It was then that they both realized that “Tetrad” sounded WAY cooler than either of their names, so they shut up about it. Derek boarded Space Shuttle Alt.lantis, only to find Trevor sitting in the cargo bay crying in front of a large picture of Brittany. Derek swiftly took care of the situation, setting the picture on fire and giving Trevor a Super Torrentially Forceful Uppercut (STFU) out the open cargo bay doors. Trevor smashed into the planet €66 <-(That’s a Euro sign.) 2,000 nanoseconds later. Meanwhile, Derek landed Alt.lantis on the planet 5555555555555655555555555. He immediately noticed that things were not muy correcto. It turns out the Ancient Fart-In-A-Bottle Warriors had a final stronghold on the planet, and had cut off the supplies of VeryImportantMaterial-ium. Derek signaled his Stuka That Never Failed Him, and it flew in 2 seconds later. As he flew over the planet, he saw that the Evil Pep Boy Legions were planning a counterstrike against the Ancient Fart-In-A-Bottle Warriors. He knew this couldn’t be good, so he left the planet, just in time for a Massive Green And Orange Tire Themed Explosion to occur, obscuring the planet. Then North Korea arrived on the scene. They launched a nuke, which launched another nuke, which launched ANOTHER nuke, which launched ANOTHER nuke. All these nukes smashed into the oncoming Obama Police forces, conveniently eliminating them. All that remained was then destroyed when the Chicago, North Shore & Milwaukee slammed through town at 2 trillion miles per second. Tyler Follo then arrived on the planet Ejvbfdksjvbflkhlfruh, where he reincarnated The Meta. Unfortunately for him, The Meta went rouge immediately, and stabbed Tyler in the back (literally) with his Brute Shot. He then went to capture Derek, who was really the Omicron A.I. (This was revealed in EPIC STORY TIME!!! 10). However, Derek knew it was coming. He flew the F40PShuttle to the planet Quasi-Tentus-Vatruxies to make sure no one else was in danger. There he squared off with The Meta. However, after about 2,000 minus 1,991 minutes of fighting, the battle was interrupted when Washington decided to make an unexpected appearance by crashing a Boeing 737 into The Meta and joining the fight. Wash and the Meta then engaged in fierce hand-to-hand combat, while Derek moved around to behind The Meta to launch an ambush. The Meta then suddenly gave Wash a Superbly Torrentially Forceful Uppercut (STFU), and he slid backwards. The Meta then grabbed his pistol to go for the kill, only to have Derek come up from behind and smash him over the head with a banjo, knocking him unconscious. When asked why he used the banjo by Wash, Derek answered “Hey, it was the only thing I could find.” They then boarded the F40PShuttle and returned back to the USS Macon. Category:Stories